


Eye of the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Skylanders: Swap Force
Genre: Characters MENTIONED are not on list, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE DEPRESSION, F/M, Jet-Vac's POV unless otherwise stated, Sexual Themes, Violence, emotional scenes, somewhat racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard a scream through the muffled sounds as my face was being drowned in dirt. I breifly looked up to see the fear in her eyes. their calling, as her own friends dragged her away. after I had been dragged, I'd been thrown on the ground, everything ached and seared, I winced, trying to gain somewhat of conciousness. just as I managed to sit upright. an electrifying jolt hit me right in the back. I completely blacked out. then, I woke up not in my comfy air element faction, but out in the forest beside it. and somehow, I still felt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> as fair warning. this is STRICTLY ChillVac. I don't want to see "uuuh! but JetBoom is better!" Plastered over the comments. (I hate that pairing anyway!) I hope you enjoy!

I slid down the pole of the reconstructing building. It was tour time. Kinda ironic because I was toured just about a week ago! Stealth Elf, my jousting partner and sort of mentor (I would NEVER say that to her face!) slid right after me. we both- er- more I tried to but Stealth Elf kept on going faster, ran to Eon's Citadel to see who was the next new Skylander. We- er- Stealth Elf plus myself at a half awake sate. arrived at Eon's Citadel in no time flat! Stealth Elf Knocked on the door as fast as I've seen anyone knock.


End file.
